Shinji And The Scouts
by gunman
Summary: A collection of one-shot Lemon stories involving Shinji and the different Scouts from Sailor Moon. Another response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Fanfic Challenge. Sailor Mars story edited! Chapter 2 and 3 uploaded!
1. Raye

_**SHINJI AND THE SCOUTS**  
_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Eva, nor Sailor Moon

Summary: Raye finds Shinji outside her temple during a rainy day and takes him inside to get warm, where the ceremonial fires bring them closer than they ever imagined.

Authors Notes: These are basically going to be Lemon stories where Shinji ends up with a different Sailor Scout under a different situation. These will not be mainstream, these will be totally separate stories of how he gets together with each girl. Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Story One  
**The Fires of Love**

(Outside the Cherry Hill Temple)

Shinji Ikari was running full tilt to get back to his apartment, the heavy downpour of the rain having started as soon as he got finished with his after-school clean-up. Through the thick haze of the rain he saw that he was coming up on the Shinto Shrine where his fellow classmate, Raye Hino, lived and worked out of.

_Wonder if I could stay there until the rain stops_. He thought. _No... I couldn't impose on her like that._

However, fate made the decision for him.

Just in front of the temple steps there was a block of soft stone where numerous people has stepped on and indented. As a result, when it rained, it collected a small puddle of water. And in a downpour like this was rather slippery.

Shinji's right foot landed in the puddle, throwing him off balance as well as slipping him up. Falling backwards he struck his head on the concrete and passed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Raye Hino sat in front of the ceremonial fire, praying intently as she held a string of beads in her hand. She was deep in her usual fire-reading meditation, which was normal for a Shinto priestess as dedicated as Raye. However, over the last few weeks, the girl's primary focus had been on one thing.

_Why am I so lonely? _She thought.

To anyone that looked at her, Raye was a beautiful teenage girl with long raven-dark hair, deep blue eyes and an athletic figure toned by years of martial arts study. But despite this, she was so alone.

The reason was fairly well known to her.

She had heard the talk and gossip around the school. 'Raye the bitch.' 'Raye the ice queen.' 'Raye's got a hair-trigger.' 'Raye is a witch, not a priestess.' 'Raye doesn't have a boyfriend because she's so angry.'

And it wasn't like Raye could blame them for that. Not having a mother or father when she was younger, being raised by her loon of a grandfather, and going to a nun-run Catholic institution, T*A Private Girls School, most of her life, Raye had grown up rather cool and distant to other people. Her mother had died when she was very young, and her father, being a famous politician, neglected her except on her birthday. This had given her a somewhat low opinion of men in her life.

Until she became a Sailor Scout and met the handsome and cool Darien, did her opinion of men start to change. Though she had tried to have a relationship with him, as none of the others Scouts seemed interested in him, especially Serena, it eventually became clear to her that they were not meant to be. This was a bit of a blow to her, but she managed to recover thanks to Chad, a wandering musician who came from a rich family. Though she hadn't given that relationship half the effort she had with Darien, she had come to regret it after Chad had moved on.

And unfortunately for her, after the Negaverse was defeated, Raye found herself alone once the rest of the Scouts moved on with their lives.

Serena and Darien persisted in their relationship. Mina had moved to America and started a singing career, with Chad as her partner. Lita had actually gotten together with Andrew Foreman after his girlfriend, Rita Blake, met someone on an African expedition. And Ami was doing an internship at Tokyo Women's Medical University, where her mother had signed her up for future enrollment. And since Ami's boyfriend Greg (or Greg the psychic as he was also known) had moved into a place nearby, her list of friends had withered down to nothing.

Friends. That was a bit of a laugh. The Scouts were her friends only because she was Sailor Mars, the Inner Senshi of Fire. She knew that the only one among them that they all feared more than her was Sailor Saturn, and that was because she wielded the power of death.

At times, that made even Raye wince.

But the Scouts needed her strength and mystic insight in their war against the Negaverse. But with all the Negaverse demons defeated, the other Scouts rarely came around to the temple. Even with their busy lives she would have thought they would have at least written or texted or called. Raye actually began growing colder at the lack of contact she had with her one-time partners in fighting the forces of evil. She had begun to worry if they even wanted to have anything to do with her now.

And to make things even worse, there were all the people coming to the temple demanding good luck and good future readings. That's not how it worked. There were numerous factors that went into creating good fortune for a person, and Raye simply had no control over that. She didn't control luck or fortune, she just predicted and read what would happen. And when people didn't get what they wanted, they blamed Raye. This tended to make the priestess more than a little irritable.

In fact the only bright light in Raye's life now seemed to be her growing crush on a certain boy pilot. Shinji Ikari had attracted her attention right from the start. As if she had something in common with him.

Which is why she found herself spending more and more time in front of the ceremonial fire, trying to find some new purpose, which she hoped involved Shinji Ikari.

When she first met Shinji she was amazed at how kind and polite the boy seemed. He had surely heard the rumors about her, but that hadn't hindered his attempts at casual friendship.

If she only knew he was used to dealing with aggressive German's.

But what amazed her even more than Shinji's honesty and kindness, was the fact that he was one of the famous Evangelion pilots who once saved the Earth from destruction at the hands of the Angels. This was approximately around the same time she and the other Scouts saved the universe from the Negaverse for the nth time. However, their exploits were more secret than Shinji's for some reason. She later found out it was a computer hacker named Kensuke Aida who made Shinji and the other pilots unintentional celebrities.

But while Asuka Langley Sohryu had basked in her celebrity status, Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami had avoided it. Shinji had done better to avoid publicity, but that didn't mean he was unrecognizable to people. Which is why everyone assumed he and Raye got along so well: he had faced giant monsters so an irritable priestess wasn't so hard to deal with.

(Though compared to Asuka, the Angels were less trouble)

And to be honest, Raye actually liked having a guy pay some attention to her who wasn't put off by her attitude and mood swings. Which she felt bad about letting Shinji see that side of her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**Flashback**)

"Wow. What was that about?" Shinji asked Raye as she stood over an unconscious boy she had just punched hard in the face.

"It's nothing!" Raye huffed with a clenched fist.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have punched him." he said casually.

Raye turned around and glared at Shinji, as if she had found her next target. However, he seemed rather calm despite the dark aura she was giving off. While this confused her a little, it was also a point that she didn't want to hurt Shinji, as he had never wronged her.

"He called my mother a fool for marrying a politician." Raye said.

Shinji looked down at the boy and nodded. "Then I guess he deserved that."

"Yeah. He did. I mean Hiroshi may be a self-serving political jerk, but he had to have some good qualities for my mother to marry him."

"So you're father is Hiroshi Hino, the politician?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Yeah." Raye said, somewhat upset at having her father brought into their conversation. "I'm surprised you've heard him. Most teenagers don't care about politics."

"I don't. But it's kinda hard to not hear about the guy who is running for the Prime Minister seat." Shinji explained.

"And what was your father like? Kind? Sensitive? Generous?" Raye snapped at Shinji.

"No. He wasn't." he said softly, his eyes downcast and his mood sullen.

Raye noticed the somber tone in his voice, her insight telling her she had hit a nerve with him.

"Was he.... the opposite?" she asked.

"You could say that." he replied.

"I see." she, softly. "And he was... absent in your life?"

"He sent me to live with a teacher for over ten years, after my mother died."

Raye looked at Shinji in shock, as if she had just been told his deepest, darkest secret. In a way she felt honored, but at the same time confused as to why he was telling her this.

"What... how old were you... when your mother died?" she tentatively asked.

"Four." he replied.

Raye gasped again. It was just like her.

"Like me." she whispered.

This time it was Shinji's turn to be shocked.

"You're mother died when you were young?"

"I was about five at the time." she said.

The pair continued to talk a bit more before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

(**End Flashback**)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Raye's memory of that event faded as a vision came to her in the fire. An image of her crush lying face-up in the pouring rain, outside her Shrine.

Raye quickly bolted towards the steps of her temple, through the rain and gasped as she saw Shinji sprawled out on the concrete. She practically flew down the slippery steps and stopped to kneel down next to the boy. She lifted his head up and noticed that he was bleeding from the back of his head.

_I need to get him inside!_ She thought, quickly gathering him up and carried him into the temple. She was amazed that he was lighter than he looked.

They were dripping wet as they entered the shrine. She set him down next to the ceremony fire, which was warmer than any other place in the temple, and quickly took off his clothes.

At this point she was more concerned with his health than any form of modesty that might have come from her action. Keeping him from getting pneumonia was key. Though that didn't stop her from taking a few lingering glances at the boys lean but toned physique.

It was several minutes later when Shinji awoke and found himself staring at the unfamiliar ceiling of Raye's temple. He saw the fire at the back of the room, but then turned the other way to see a beautiful young woman in a priestess outfit come into the room carrying a small tray of food.

"Raye?" he said softly.

"You're awake!" Raye said happily. "How are you feeling, Shinji-kun?"

"Uh... fine." he said, then noticed he was naked with a blanket over him. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Your clothes were soaking wet. I didn't want you to get sick, so I..." she said, blushing a little as she said that. This kinda surprised her, since she'd never blushed before.

"Oh. Thank you." he blushed back, realizing what she was implying.

"Here, I made this for you." she said as she handed him a bowl from the tray.

Shinji took the bowl, looking at it and then at her.

"It's an herbal broth I made to make sure you don't get sick." she explained.

"Again, thank you." he said as he slowly drank it.

As he drank, Raye took in his features. His eyes were a deep blue that held no form of arrogance or hidden agenda she had come to see from other boys. She saw kindness in them, a warmth that mimicked the fire glowing to the back of the room. His hair was still damp from the rain but framed his face rather well. Like a delicate painting. His skin was unblemished. No scars, tattoos, piercings, or even a zit. And his body...

Raye paused, blushing as she looked away. She had seen his body after removing his wet clothes. It was hard to miss. His figure was lean but athletic, well-toned and with the appropriate measure of bodyfat. Even without going to school with him Raye would have figured him for either a runner or a swimmer.

The second Raye had looked away, Shinji brought his eyes to her, taking in her features.

Her long black hair was flowing down her back and shoulders like a waterfall. Her skin was perfect, like polished marble. She had dark blue eyes, a deeper shade than his own. Shinji knew that Raye was on the schools martial arts team, which gave him the reason to assume she was quite athletic as well as she was beautiful. She also seemed a little sad at times, as if she were alone too. This was one of the things that had attracted him to Raye, as if he sensed a kinship with her.

"They're wrong about you, Raye." he suddenly said.

"What?" she gasped, turning back to him.

"The kids at school. They're wrong about you." he said.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've heard the rumors about you. Everyone says that you're a cold-hearted, mean, angry person, but... it's not true."

Raye's heart lifted at his confession. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Most people probably would have left me out in the rain. But you actually bothered to bring me into your home. You bother to dry my clothes and me by the fire. And you even made me an herbal broth so I don't get sick. That tells me you're a good person."

Raye was blushing at this explanation. He was being honest, and she realized that she hadn't been thinking about all this. She just... did it.

"Shinji... I have to ask you something." she asked tentatively.

"Okay." he said, giving her his attention.

"Do you... think I'm pretty?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"Well... yes you are... and not just physically." he said with a slight stutter.

"Huh?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Well... when I first met you I thought you were a beautiful young woman. And I thought it was just a little shallow to think that. But when I heard you were on the schools martial arts team, I realized you were also strong. And.. after seeing how kind you really are, well... it just makes you prettier." he stated, blushing slightly at the honest compliment.

Raye's heart was soaring as she smiled beautifully and leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek.

Shinji was blushing fiercely as she kissed him.

Raye pulled back, slightly worried that she had offended the only boy who liked her.

"I'm sorry, Shinji."she said. "I just... well you said I was beautiful and I..."

"No, it's alright. I just... I guess I'm not used to pretty girls actually kissing me." he said shyly.

"Well, you should. You're very cute." she said.

"I... am?" he blushed harder.

Raye moved closer to him, her courage now surging. "Yes. In fact... I've been attracted to you for some time now." she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked as she saddled up right next to him.

"Yes. You're the nicest, kindest, most honest, understanding, and... handsome guy I know." she said with a timid smile. "I like you, Shinji."

Shinji actually smiled. "I.. I like you too, Raye."

Feeling emboldened towards the boy, Raye leaned in slowly to Shinji, her eyes starting to close.

_She wants to kiss me!_ Shinji realized.

Not wanting to offend her, especially after finding out that she liked him, and realizing that he liked her as well, Shinji moved in and pressed his lips to the young temple maiden's waiting mouth, his eyes closing as well.

_Oh Kami, Thank You!_ Raye mentally cried as her entire body felt alive the second her lips touched his.

Raye moved in closer to gently wrap her arms around his neck. Shinji's arms responded as he pulled them under Raye's arms and placed his palms on her back.

The pair spent several passionate minutes making out, their hands wandering everywhere above the waistline. Raye eventually found herself straddling Shinji's lap, which was still covered by his blanket. Their lips parted to allow them to breath, their foreheads still touching.

"Shinji..."

"Raye..."

The girl's hands reached up and drew her hands across Shinji's bare chest. His skin goose bumped as he felt her touching hands.

_He must work out_. She thought. _His muscles are firm, not large but not soft either. And his skin is so smooth. _

_Her hands are softer than I thought_. He thought. _With her martial arts and all I thought they'd be rougher. _

Not that he was complaining.

It was then that Shinji noticed something he hadn't.

"Raye. You're robe is still wet." he said.

"Oh... I didn't notice." she replied.

Raye was actually less wet than Shinji had been, since he had been lying out in a puddle in the storm for several minutes before Raye rushed out and carried him in. So it was strange to see that her robe still hadn't dried completely, which was starting to give her chills.

A mischievous thought crossed her mind as she undid the belt on her robe and pulled back her shirt.

"Raye, what are you doing?!" Shinji gasped.

"I'll catch a cold if keep my wet clothes on." she said innocently as the shirt fell down around her shoulders.

Shinji froze as he stared at the girl as she undressed right in front of him. He just couldn't turn away from her, mesmerized by her perky and perfectly rounded breasts. They weren't large like Misato's had been, as Raye had some years to grow, but he was still entranced.

Raye smiled, liking the reaction that she had gotten from him.

"Do you want to touch them, Shinji-kun?" she asked with her usual boldness.

"Wha--- What?" he gasped.

"Would you like to touch my breasts?" she asked with a catty smile.

"Uh... I...."

"Here, let me." she said as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "AH!" she gasped.

"Raye?" he said suddenly, his hands not moving.

"Sorry, Shinji. You're hands are just so warm. I guess the rain really got to my body."

"Well... they do feel a little cool. Here." he said as he removed his hands from her breasts and reached around to pull the girl against his own body. "Let me warm you."

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" Raye sighed as she welcomed his embrace.

The skin-to-skin contact, as Raye's breasts rubbed up against Shinji's chest, warmed both of their bodies up quickly. Raye's heart was racing at being this close, and exposed, to a boy.

"How do you feel, Raye-chan?" he whispered into her ear.

"Wonderful." she sighed, resting her head against his own.

"I'm glad." Shinji said as he rubbed her back gently.

Raye let the warmth of their contact flow throughout her body, blissfully glad that she was now in a relationship like the other Scouts were. She suddenly felt something press against her inner thigh. Actually, it felt like something was... rising. Raye immediately realized what it was, and smiled. She pulled back and smiled at Shinji. The way she was smiling made Shinji realize something was 'Up' with him.

"I... I'm sorry Raye!" he quickly apologized. "It.... it's just you're so beautiful, I...."

She pressed her lips to the boys, silencing him with her amazingly gentle touch.

"I'm not offended Shinji-kun. I'm glad I can have this kind of effect on my boyfriend." she smiled as her fingers trailed down his chest.

_Boyfriend_? He mentally gasped at her rather presumptuous nature. His mind quickly went through the pros and cons in a second.

Raye did have a temper, one he had seen many times before, but that seemed to be her only real flaw. But this anger had lead to other problems, such as her being headstrong, impatient at times, and even rude to people. This had been proven many times when she resorted to physical violence in order to solve her problems.

However, beneath that facade of strength there was a kind and lonely young woman. Someone who was like him, who needed friendship, acceptance, and most of all, love.

And he couldn't deny that her strength was also a plus, coupled with her martial arts skill, and her job as a priestess. Having known many strong women, he realized it was another thing that attracted him to Raye.

And while the Shinto religion, as far as he knew, was rather liberal on the practices of marriage and dating and such, he wondered what the long-term effects would be like.

But he also upset at the prospect of hurting her. But he did like her. And... right now... they were both naked. That made this whole situation rather weird and uncomfortable. There was a fear in his mind of what if they went too far.

However, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful, talented, strong, and she was even compassionate at times.

It was then decided that Shinji would enjoy being Raye's boyfriend.

"Then I guess..... Raye Hino, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

She smiled as she pressed her lips to his again, drinking in the warmth and affection he had for her. His arms pulled around her, bringing her flush against his body as their tongues danced inside each others mouths.

Raye was in heaven, until she made a sudden mistake.

Moving her body up to adjust herself in his lap, she quickly came down, her body sliding along his, and suddenly joined together with Shinji.

"AAAH!" She suddenly shrieked in tune with Shinji.

But while her shriek was in the form of sudden pain, his was in shock at what had happened.

"S-Shinji?" she gasped, the pain in her thighs slowly starting to dissipate.

"Raye... did you.... what..." he gasped, his heart pounding in his chest like a hammer.

"Oh Kami! I think I... Oh kami!" she gasped in fear, realizing that this was her fault. "Shinji... I'm... I'm sorry!" she said, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to pull away.

However, at seeing her tears Shinji grabbed her arms and pulled her in close.

"Raye, Wait!" he said softly as he hugged her tightly.

"S-Shinji? What? I don't.... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.... I'm sorry." she said, starting to cry and panic.

"Don't, Raye." he said softly.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." he said.

"But I.... Shinji....this.... I mean I...." she said, her voice breaking.

For several sad minutes Raye just cried into Shinji's shoulder, the boy holding her and gently caressing her back.

_It wasn't her fault. It was an accident_. He thought. _But I can tell, she's worried that I might think she did it on purpose. I have to reassure her it's not._ He thought as he pulled back to look into her tear-stained eyes. "Raye?"

She tried not to look up at him, ashamed of what she had done. While Raye did have a penchant for boldness, this was not what she had intended. She fought him at first, but he managed to get her to look into his eyes. The second they visually connected, Raye was shocked to see that there was no anger or upset in his eyes. He just smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her mouth. Raye gasped lightly as their kiss deepened, their tongues once again lapping against each other.

Shinji pushed her back onto the blankets, gently cradling her body as his lower member started to move back and forth. Raye gasped as she felt him inside her.

_Oh kami! He's... oh Kami, the feeling's incredible! He's so big!_ She mentally gasped as he kissed her mouth gently with his own. _But... I can't do this... I.... it was wrong of me.... oh Kami!... he's so good at... no... stop this... but it's so good!_ She thought as her body caved into her desires.

Their lips pulled back as their eyes met once again.

"S-Shinji? I don't... understand..." she gasped weakly.

"I'm making love to my girlfriend." he whispered softly to her as he continued to push into her body. "It's what we both want... isn't it?"

"Yes!" she said quickly, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly to keep him.

This was Raye's true nature. That of the fighter. The woman who would fight and hold on to what she cared for the most. And after losing so much, she was determined not to lose this chance.

_Yes! I want this more than anything else!_ She thought as Shinji continued moving, taking her signal of tightening arms and legs to mean that she wanted this too. _And he's already inside me.... so... oh Shinji!_

Shinji pulled back a bit to stare at the beautiful young woman beneath him, gasping with such fervor as he continued to move within. He stared at her closed eyes, her panting mouth, her young and shapely body that already had a thin gleam of sweat over her skin. Her supple breasts were moving back and forth with each push, her left hand grasping the blankets for support as her right hand continued to hold onto his neck.

"Raye... you're so beautiful!" Shinji said to he continued.

Raye blushed as he said those words, which no guy had ever really said to her before now. Though they had said it to her from afar, she had never heard the words. A warm and happy smile spread across her face, which made her only more beautiful to the young man above her.

Shinji and Raye kissed again, his arms holding her tightly as he pushed into her again and again as she spoke to him.

"Shinji.... make me yours! It's so good!" Raye panted into his ear.

"As you wish... my priestess." Shinji whispered back to her as his body moved again and again, slowly speeding up to increase the pleasure.

Shinji pulled her hands up over her head, intertwining his fingers with his own as he deeply kissed her with his mouth. He moaned softly as he did, his body pushing into her athletic frame with growing enthusiasm, quickly taking her to orgasm.

"Of KAMI! YES! YES! MORE! DON'T STOP! PLEASE!!!" Raye gasped as she screamed out in a pleasure she had never known.

Shinji himself screamed out as well... unable to hold himself back as he erupted within her.

"Oh.. God... Raye-chan...." Shinji panted as he rested atop the raven-haired woman, their hearts beating in tune through their chests.

"Shinji...-kun.... my.... love...." Raye sighed as their breaths mingled together as they panted.

The rain outside continued to pour, the pair obliviously falling asleep next to the ceremonial fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Three Days Later)

"Shinji-kun?" Raye asked her boyfriend as they sat cuddled up against each other under a tree in the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Yes, Raye-chan?" Shinji said, looking up from his book, his arm around Raye's waist.

"I... I want to say I'm..." she started to say.

"Stop." he suddenly said.

"What?"

"Raye... there's nothing to apologize for. I told you that a dozen times already."

"But then why do I feel so guilty about it?"

"Because you're a wonderful woman who possesses a pure heart and an incredible capacity to empathize with others. Especially with those you care about."

Raye was silent at that, her mind in thought. "But..."

"Raye... I love you." he said with assurance. "What happened to us was.... unexpected, but it wasn't your fault. I know you didn't do it on purpose just to get yourself a boyfriend. You're not like that." he said, gently caressing her cheek.

"I just wonder how long we're going to be able to keep that from everyone." she said, meaning their having sex.

"I don't really care if anyone finds out. I've found someone I can be happy with. Someone who's beautiful, strong, wise, vibrant, fearless, cunning, loyal, and who loves me back. I love you, Raye Hino."

A small tear went down her cheek as he said that. "I love you too, Shinji Ikari."

The pair kissed deeply before Raye buried her face in Shinji's neck, the young man holding her tightly to him.

"I just hope your father doesn't find out about this." he said.

"Because he's a politician?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'd love to have an Eva-pilot for a son-in-law, if only to boost his popularity."

"True." she said. I can only image what he'd think about me being a Sailor Scout. She thought.

When the pair had gone to school the night after their healthy expressions of love, everyone was naturally shocked to see that Raye Hino had gotten herself a boyfriend. And more from the fact that it was Shinji who had become said boyfriend. But Shinji hadn't been deterred by the whispers and stares he had gotten from them. He and Raye were bonded now, both physically and spiritually, and he wasn't going to let her go anymore than she was going to let him go. And even though her guilt caused her to fret, it was Shinji's love that gave her the courage to face what she had done. It was something she embraced wholeheartedly. And she would never let go.

And like Shinji predicted, Raye's father found out that his daughter was dating an ex-Eva-pilot, which he encouraged, if only because it enhanced his reputation as well.

Hiroshi never found out about Raye's secret identity as a Sailor Scout, but Shinji was eventually told by Raye about her past. Shinji never revealed her secret to anyone, his promise to her.

Eventually the pair got married, after they had finished college. Raye's friends from the Sailor Scouts attended the wedding at the Cherry Hill Temple, and the last of Shinji's friends: Misato, Toji, Hikari, Kensuke and PenPen, attended as well. The pair lived at the Temple the rest of their lives, where Shinji often gave cello recitals. They had two children: a boy who was like Raye and a girl who was like Shinji. Their names were Kaworu and Serenity.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well... here's my first Sailor Moon/Eva crossover story, where Shinji gets together with a different Sailor Scout. I originally wanted to start with Sailor Mercury, but coming up with a story for her first out was hard. I was trying to write out several of these stories at the same time, and this Shinji/Sailor Mars story just came up faster than Mercury's story.

Also, if it seems fast in some parts, please let me know. I was writing this up over a period of time, but then I just kinda rushed through the ending. If I can, I will change it. I'm also facing a bit of motivational troubles with several of my stories.

Anyway, this is yet another reply to Invincible Shinji's _Eva Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

ALSO, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND UPGRADED!

Drop me a review to let me know what you think.

Next story: Shinji and Ami get exposed to a chemical that destroys their inhibitions.


	2. Ami

_**SHINJI AND THE SCOUTS**  
_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Eva, nor Sailor Moon

Summary: Shinji and Ami get exposed to an aphrodisiac that causes them to express their feelings that they would never have expected.

Authors Notes: These are basically going to be Lemon stories where Shinji ends up with a different Sailor Scout under a different situation. These will not be mainstream, these will be totally separate stories of how he gets together with each girl. Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Story Two  
**Love Potion Accidental**

(Tokyo-3 High School)

Ami Mizuno sat at the library table for the third time that week. And for the third time that week, she was alone.

Being the smartest person in her class, with a penchant (some would say love) for studying, often left her sitting alone in some corner of the class. She was lucky enough that the teacher had allowed her to go to the library to study during this period. At least in the library she was alone, as opposed to class where she had dozens of people around her.

Though to be fair, there were four other couples sitting at four of the six library tables in the large room-of-books, flirting and not studying, leaving Ami to sit by herself.

Just then, he walked in.

Ami's heart clutched in her chest as she saw him.

_Oh my! It's him! It's Shinji!_ She mentally gasped.

Shinji Ikari was well known as one of the famous Evangelion pilots who had saved the world from the Angels a year ago. But unlike his fellow pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had avoided the spotlight and fame that went with his status as a pilot. However, that didn't mean people didn't know who he was.

The instant he walked in, the girls at the other four tables turned their attention from their respective boyfriends towards him. The boys in turn gave Shinji a series of nasty glares. Not that they could fault him for his hero-status, nor his humility in which he handled it, which probably irritated them even more. He was as famous as they come, and he didn't act like it. Which meant that they couldn't hate him because he didn't intentionally do anything to deserve their ire.

He looked around, most likely for some place to sit, and saw the empty table.

Ami sighed, sure that he was going to go over to the last empty table and start studying. No one ever came over to sit with her. Not even her own friends, and some of them at least needed help with their own studies. Which is why it nearly shell-shocked Ami when Shinji started walking over to her table.

"Ami-san?" he said in a soft voice.

"Y-Yes?" she replied in a near whisper.

"Would you mind if I sit here? I need your help with something." he said.

"Oh. No, of course. Please sit." she stuttered.

Shinji sat down and quickly opened his texts books.

While this wasn't what Ami had in mind, she took some comfort in the fact that Shinji needed her. Even if it was for studying.

The pair studied, though it was more like Ami was tutoring Shinji, for about an hour when their time was up. As both got their books together, Shinji paused and turned towards Ami.

"Uh... Ami-san?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji-san?" Ami replied.

"Uh.... I don't know how to ask you this... uh...."

Ami looked at the boy with interest. He was trying to ask her something. But what?

_Is he going to ask me out?_ She thought, then laughed at herself. _No. He wouldn't do that._

"Would... you like to go out sometime?" he suddenly blurted out.

Ami's brain nearly shut down at hearing that.

"W-w-what?" she gasped.

"Well, uh... you see I have to do a report for music class on Mozart, and they're having a symphony recital this weekend, and I knew you liked classical music, so I was wondering..." he said, nearly stuttering.

"Yes! I'd love to go out with you!" she said quickly, something in her heart feeling cheated that he was asking for her help with a school report. Of course her mind wondered why he would need her help with a music assignment, as he already had an interest and affinity for it.

Regardless, Ami's face got red as a tomato at how she made that sound.

"Uh... I mean.... to help you with your report." she said.

"Oh. Thank you." he bowed.

As the pair walked out, something that earned Ami dagger-glares from various girls, Shinji turned to ask Ami another question.

"Ami-san?"

"Yes, Shinji-san?"

"Uh.... the Science Fair is next month, and I'm sure other people have asked you already, but..."

"Yes!" she said quickly.

Shinji turned to her. "Really? You've already been asked?"

"Oh, no. I meant, if you're asking me to be your partner, then yes."

"Really? You'd be my partner?" he asked.

"Yes." she said with a dreamy look on her face. The expression she made caused Shinji to blush.

_God, she's so cute when she blushes._ He thought.

_Oh, my god, how did that make me sound?_ She thought, realizing she had been unintentionally giving him 'goo-goo'-eyes, as Lita and Mina often joked. "Why don't you come by the Chem. Lab after school. I have a project to finish and we can discuss what we might want to do."

"Alright. After school in the Chem. Lab." Shinji bowed and went to his next class.

Ami smiled as he left and headed to his next class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! He'll be here soon! _Ami thought as she tried to keep her heart from exploding out her chest, gently handling the chemicals in the vials as she poured them from one into the other. _God! I wish I had more courage. If I did, I'd be asking him out on a date or something like that. Maybe a nice movie. Not that an evening at the symphony with Shinji doesn't sound like a good way to spend the time. I just wish I was bold enough to make a move like Lita or Mina would have. _

However, at the same time Ami was freaking out, a certain boy was going through the same thing.

_Just relax, Shinji. It's just Ami-san. The sweetest, kindest, smartest, prettiest girl in your class._ Shinji thought as he made his way to the Chem. Lab. _God! I am such a basket-case! I can admit I like her, but I can't ask her out to save my life I mean, I guess it's good she agreed to be my Science Partner, and go to the symphony with me, but I made the whole thing sound like a class project, not a date. And I want to ask her out, but to the movies or something, not a symphony. But... people do go to the symphony on dates, right? Yeah, right! Only if they're 30 or older._ He mentally groaned as he arrived at the Chemistry Lab. _Alright Shinji. Deep breaths. Lets do this._

The boy entered the classroom and focused his eyes on the blue-haired girl at the table.

Ami Mizuno was in the lab mixing up a special chemical compound for Chemistry Class, theorizing that the right combination of chemicals would neutralize the effects of aromatic aphrodisiacs without causing them to jerk back due to the regular disgusting smells, such as smelling salts or ammonia, which often irritate the nose and lungs. She was in the final process of completing her experiment when Shinji walked in.

"Ami-san!" he called out.

"Oh! Shinji-san!" she said as her hand missed the base chemical she was going for and grabbed the acid chemical vial and poured it to the funnel of her beaker.

"Am I late?"

"Oh, no. I was just..."

Suddenly, the chemicals in the beaker Ami was mixing started bubbling and changing color. It was Shinji who noticed this.

"Ami Look Out!" Shinji shouted as he lunged forward, right as the beaker exploded into a misty blue cloud that encompassed both of them.

Shinji was too late to grab the girl and pull her out of the range of the cloud. A heavy ammonium smell suddenly kicked in and overcame the pair, both stumbling backwards and crashing into the closet that had been left open for later clean-up. Ami's dress snagged the door handle and pulled it closed behind them as they tumbled to the ground, falling into unconsciousness.

The blue mist vaporized and dissipated by the time the janitor came by to clean up, with his own clean up cart, and eventually went home, not seeing the two book bags in the corner of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly ten o'clock when the two teenagers woke up and stumbled out of the closet.

"Oh... man! What happened?!" Shinji gasped as he stumbled out of the closet, after a fierce blushing session when he noticed he had Ami lying on top of him.

"I don't know, but... Oh God! It's Ten At Night!" Ami gasped when she saw the clock.

"That means we're locked in the school." Shinji groaned.

"Maybe we can find a way out." Ami said, finding the door to the class room unlocked.

As the pair walked around the darkened school, a timid Ami wrapped her arms around Shinji for both comfort and protection. Shinji blushed at the close contact he had with the girl. The pair spent the better part of an hour trying to find a way out, without success. They eventually found themselves in the principals office, and found that the window's didn't open enough for them to get out.

"Great. So, we're stuck here until morning." Shinji sighed as he turned on the lamp on the principals desk.

That was when Ami stopped and stared at Shinji, bathed in the soft light of the single lamp. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes glazed over, her breath and heartbeat quickened as she dropped her school bag on the ground.

"Maybe if we go back to the cafeteria we can get something out of the vending machines to MMPH!!!" Shinji muffled gasped as he turned around to exit the office, only to find Ami's lips pressed fiercely against his own.

Shinji's eyes shot wide open as he felt Ami's tongue suddenly shoot into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her flush against his body. The suddenness of the 'attack' caused Shinji to back up against the principals desk, trapping himself as his hands reached up and grabbed Ami's shoulders. The persistent kissing of the blue-haired girl finally caught up to Shinji, his eyes fluttering shut and his arms wrapping around Ami's waist and back, holding onto her tightly.

For several minutes the pair made out, only to break apart for much needed air.

"Ami-chan." Shinji said in a near whisper. "What... what are we doing? What's going on?" he said as he started to unbutton her blouse.

"I don't know, Shinji-kun." Ami said in a husky voice, as her hands unwound from his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. "But I don't want to stop!"

"Neither do I." he said, practically ripping her shirt open to reveal her blue lace bra underneath.

Shinji spun Ami around, trapping her between himself and the desk, before reaching underneath her skirt to grab her buttocks and lift her up onto the edge of the desk. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her fiercely, his tongue diving past her lips as if trying to touch her uvula. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as if to keep him from leaving.

Her breath was ragged and deep as she pulled away, holding the sides of his face with both hands as she stared into his eyes.

"I want you, Shinji-kun! I want you inside me!" she said before realizing what she was actually saying.

"Not yet, Ami-chan!" Shinji said back, pulling her shirt from her body and gripping the straps of her bra. Without unclasping the back of the bra, Shinji pulled the lacy garment down and from her breasts to her stomach and lowered himself til he was at eye level with them. "Beautiful." he said, before lunging forward and enveloped her right breast with his mouth.

Ami gasped as her head flew back, her hands holding Shinji's head in place as he sucked fiercely on her roundish C-cup breast. He teased the nipple with his tongue, bringing in his teeth to lightly scrap the skin. He was amazingly gently with her, despite his growing desire to become one with her. He gave her left breast similar attention with his right hand, kneading it underneath his hand, an action which was driving Ami crazy.

"Yes... Yes! Shinji... more... please don't stop!" she gasped as Shinji removed his mouth from her right breast and moved to her left, this time both of his hands reaching around to hold her back to him.

After several minutes, Shinji pulled back, and then reached under Ami's skirt to grip the hem of her panties.

"Shinji-kun?" Ami gasped as she felt Shinji grip her blue panties, but stop to look into her eyes.

"I changed my mind. I'm sorry, Ami-chan. I can't wait any longer!" Shinji said with deep, ragged breaths.

"Neither can I!" she said with a panting mouth.

Without another word, Shinji pulled down Ami's panties until they were down to her ankles, and then dangling off of her left foot. Ami reached down and undid Shinji's belt, unbuckling it and then unzipping his zipper. His boxer shorts were next as the blue-haired girl took in the size of his member. She actually licked her lips in anticipation for what was to come.

Shinji moved forward and kissed Ami hard on the mouth, pushing her backwards onto the desk until she was on her back and himself over her. Her breath was deep and heavy, eagerly expecting him to enter her. His own breathing matched hers as she gave him a silent nod, before moving in and pushing himself deep into her body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ami shrieked as her hymen broke. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs doing the same to his waist.

Shinji buried his face into the crook of her neck, his arms reaching around to hold her tightly, his body crushing against her own.

Within mere seconds, Shinji was pulling back and pumping himself into Ami's lithe body, the blue-haired acumen (acu-women?) gasping and crying out with each thrust.

"YES! AH! AMI! FEELING GOOD, YEAH! AAHHH!!!" Shinji grunted fiercely as he hugged her tightly while sucking on her neck.

"AH! AH! OH! OH! GOD! YES! MORE! SHINJI!" Ami cried out as her fingers clawed desperately at his back, drawing blood as his thrust became faster and harder.

Shinji grunted fiercely as he relentlessly drove into her, his mouth sucking her neck, even nibbling her earlobe, ignoring the scars she was giving him. For some reason, it felt good.

Their legs squirmed and jerked, kicking papers, pens, a name plate and the lamp off the desk as the pair continued their coupling. Ami shrieked and gasped at every forceful movement Shinji made, her eyes filling with tears at both how forceful he was being, but also at how happy she was.

It was odd, to be sure, but Ami's mind was filled with the overwhelming passion and love she now felt for the hero-pilot. She was so lost in the rapture that she didn't hear Shinji's voice speak to her.

"GOD! Ami-chan! You feel so good! I could love you forever!" Shinji gasped into her ear, holding her tightly as he continued to pump into her.

Ami was lost in a world of ecstacy, panting and crying out in a bliss she had never known, and never thought she would achieve with any man. Her naked and sweaty body rubbed fiercely against his, feeling both his throbbing member within her, his passionate kisses upon her, his strong arms around her. Ami somehow managed to flip them over to where she was sitting on him, her hips moving back and forth against his own. Her hands were on his chest, giving her support as his own hands held her hips tightly to keep her riding him with all her might.

Her passionate screams and breathy gasps eventually culminated in a full throttle scream that Shinji joined in, resulting in a reverberation that shook the windows and door of the office.

"AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The pair came and came hard, their bodies freezing, muscles tensing as if on the verge of straining. Ami's finger nails had dug into Shinji's lean chest, and Shinji's fingers had tightened around Ami's cute derriere. As their muscles relaxed, Ami felt her body falling and coming to rest on a soft, lean body, as damp as her own. Her head found a place to rest, in the crook of Shinji's neck, as their heavy breathing and heartbeats slowed down gradually. Sweat slowly dripped off their skin and hair as their eyes shut in response to their lack of energy.

The last thing Ami felt before she passed into slumber, was a pair of warm arms pull a shirt across her back like a blanket.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning found the pair slowly waking up. Ami was the first. She gasped as she rose up off her Shinji-bed and took in everything around her.

1-They were in the principals office at school.

2-They were both mostly naked.

(Ami's skirt, bra and socks still attached to her body, Shinji's shirt around her shoulders, the boy himself naked, save for his socks and a pair of boxers still around his left leg)

3-From the smell coming off themselves and the desk... it was obvious what had happened.

Tears filled Ami's eyes as she suddenly remembered everything. The counter-aphrodisiac formula she had been working on had obviously back-fired, and as a result, exploded in their faces and overwhelmed their senses. The first effect was that it caused them to pass out. Once they had woken up, it had caused both of them to slowly become horny for each other.

And judging from how sore she felt, they were _very_ horny.

"Oh, god! Oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Ami cried as she covered her face with her hands.

It was this crying that woke Shinji from his slumber and caused him to stare at the crying, half-naked blue-haired girl.

It took a full minute for all of Shinji's memories to come back to him. But when they did, and he saw Ami crying, he did the only thing he could do.

"Ami-chan?"

"Huh? Oh! Shinji-sama... I'm.... Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she whimpered and cried again, turning away from the boy.

Shinji pulled himself closer to the girl and gently touched her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away, but Shinji persisted and eventually managed to get a good grip on her, his arms wrapping around her body.

"Don't pull away from me, Ami-chan." he said in a soothing voice. "And please look at me."

Ami's eyes were red and filled with tears as she slowly and shamefully looked at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said softly.

"What's wrong? What's Wrong?!" she gasped. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked as Shinji shook his head. "I... I'm a whore! A cheap slut who seduced and defiled you against your will!" she cried. "H-How can you even look at me? How can you even stand to touch me?" she sobbed.

"Because I love you, Ami-chan."

Ami stopped crying and finally turned to look Shinji square in the eye.

"You.... you love me?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, Ami-chan. I do. From the first day I met you." he said, touching his forehead to hers as he smiled.

"But... but why? How? I... after everything I did to you, how could you love me?"

"Well... to start with... I've always had a thing for blue-haired girls." he said with a sincere smile. No trace of joking in his voice. "I've liked you right when we met. You are the smartest, kindest, sweetest, most honest, most sincere, hard-working... and prettiest girl I've ever known."

Ami blushed as he said that.

"I've wanted to ask you out for the longest time... but I never had the courage. I was afraid that you would get swept away by some other guy, and.... it was just kinda hard to believe that no one ever asked you out. That's why I was so happy that this happened, because I finally got that chance.... to be with you. Just like all my dreams."

"Your... dreams?" she gasped.

"Making love to you." he said, glowing as he said that.

"It was my dream as well." she said, glowing as much as he was.

"You're dream?" he gasped, shocked at hearing that.

"It's been my secret fantasy... to have you for myself." she said.

"Well... (gulp) you've had me. So the question is... do you want to keep me?"

Ami's eyes filled with tears as she buried herself against Shinji's chest. The young man hugged her back tightly, kissing the side of her hair and face with his lips.

His warm embrace soothed her and her crying eventually subsided into what many would call a 'happy cry'.

But it was short lived as the principal came into his office and found the pair on his desk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rumors quickly spread throughout the whole school, about how prim, proper and super modest Ami Mizuno had had sex with Shinji Ikari on the principals desk.

While the Principal couldn't punish them for anything other than making a mess in his office, Ami's mother was both furious and proud of her daughter. Furious that she had had sex so young in her life, and proud that she had finally found a boyfriend. Shinji, on the other hand being on his own, took it upon himself to share Ami's punishments.

The pair received mixed reactions from the student body. The boys gave Shinji considerable respect, as he had just had sex with a girl. The girls however were jealous and upset at Ami for having landed Shinji Ikari, the hero robot pilot. Though some of them were envious of her for the same reason the guys revered Shinji.

Despite the odd looks and rumors of the pair, Shinji and Ami persisted in their relationship.

They both won first place in the Science Fair. Shinji got an A for his classical music report. And best of all, Shinji and Ami went on many more 'normal' dates with each other, to the movies, amusement parks, the beach and even the city park for a picnic.

And of course, because of their relationship, the pair eventually got married. But before that, Ami told Shinji everything, about her life as a Sailor Scout.

Naturally Shinji was shocked to hear that his girlfriend was a superhero. Though Ami never thought of herself as a superhero, Shinji was in the same position, being a former robot pilot.

Shinji never betrayed Ami's secret, despite how proud he was of her.

After the pair were married, their careers quickly took off. Ami became a surgeon at Tokyo-2 Medical and Shinji became a First Cello for the Tokyo-2 Symphony.

And of course, they became good parents to three children: two girls and a boy, that they named Yui, Luna and Kaji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I know this story hasn't been updated in a long while, and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully no one minds that this chapter a little short in some places.

I chose the names for the children based on Shinji's mother Yui, the Scout's cat guardian Luna, and probably the only notable male role model in Shinji's life, Ryoji Kaji.

Hope everyone liked this update and will give me good reviews.  
Next story: Shinji and Mina go singing karaoke, and fall in love.


	3. Mina

_**SHINJI AND THE SCOUTS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Eva, nor Sailor Moon

Summary: A chance encounter at a karaoke bar leads Shinji and Mina to discover just how much their feelings for each other go.

Authors Notes: These are basically going to be Lemon stories where Shinji ends up with a different Sailor Scout under a different situation. These will not be mainstream, these will be totally separate stories of how he gets together with each girl. Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Story Three  
**Love Song**

Mina Ainoko wasn't a normal person. The first thing one would noticed about her, was her long blond hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian features. This was easily noticeable, especially in Japan.

Despite this, Mina actually fit in rather well.

Alongside her friends, the perky, outgoing and incredibly beautiful young woman never really felt out of place.

Mina was also known as Sailor Venus, the Inner Senshi of Love.

And she was bored.

_Where's a cute boy when I really need one? _She thought as she looked out the window of the malt shop where she and her friends used to frequent.

Ever since the defeat of the Negaverse, the Scouts had broken up, gone their own ways with their own lives.

Serena and Darien were happy, as they were meant to be.

Lita was training for the Upper Women's League Martial Arts Expo.

Ami was studying for an internship at Tokyo university as an assistant professor.

Raye had actually gotten together with Chad and were busy at the Cherry Hill temple.

Even her white cat Artemis had gotten together with Luna, Serena's guardian cat.

That left Mina as the odd girl out.

While Mina was just as boy crazy as Raye and Lita, she was having a tough time trying to find that one guy who she had anything in common with.

"Mina-san?" a voice spoke to the girl.

The blond girl looked up and gasped when she saw Shinji Ikari standing next to her.

"Oh! Shinji-kun!" she happily gasped.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked.

She blushed a little before noticing that the rest of the malt shop was filled up.

_Thank you lunch time_. She thought as she motioned for him to sit down.

When their war against the Negaverse had ended, Mina and the other Scouts were not too shocked to learn that no one knew about their constant struggles on behalf of mankind. They had become something of an urban legend, sort of like a pop star.

You knew they existed, but never really saw them that often in person. (And even if you saw them you wouldn't recognize them right off, or at all, as they often looked different from what you saw or heard about)

However, thanks to the publicity of NERV and their battles against the Angels to protect the world, everyone knew who Shinji Ikari was. Not that Shinji wanted to be a celebrity, but he couldn't do anything about it either.

As a result of this, Shinji had become friends with Mina and the other Scouts when he moved to Tokyo from the now devastated Tokyo-3, though he didn't know who they were at the time. When they had heard about who Shinji was, Raye actually commented that it was their 'hero status' that brought them together, like destiny. Shinji actually liked Mina and the others because unlike his other so-called friends, they liked him for him, and not because he was a robot pilot.

They treated him like he was a normal person, which is what he wanted.

But over time each of their little clique started to drift away, each for their own reasons. Eventually only Shinji and Mina were left.

This alone made Mina wonder why she had never gotten together with the young man. Shinji was everything she could want in a boyfriend. He was kind, polite, humble, handsome, and talented when it came to music.

Just then a city bus passed by with an advertisement for a karaoke bar that the light over Mina's head went on.

"Hey, Shinji?" Mina asked.

"Yeah?" Shinji asked, looking up from his vanilla shake.

"Uh.... I was wondering. Would you.... I mean..." she started to say.

Shinji looked at her curiously, waiting for her to speak.

"Would you like to go to a karaoke bar with me?" she asked.

"Uh... karaoke?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah. You know, where you sing and stuff?"

"Uh... I... I guess. Sure." he said with slight hesitation.

Mina noticed his hesitance, wondering if he had ever visited a karaoke bar... or if he had ever sang karaoke before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_I was right. He can't sing_. Mina thought mildly as Shinji's karaoke score was revealed to be 33. Her own score was in the high 80's.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not that good." Shinji said as he embarrassingly set the microphone down on the sofa and sat down next to it.

"You don't have to apologize, Shinji-kun. Some people just have an easier time with it than others."

The pair had been at the karaoke bar for the last hour, and Shinji was becoming discouraged that he wasn't improving at all.

When it came to playing music, Shinji was actually quite good. He could play the cello, the violin, the piano and even the guitar. But when it came to singing, he was kinda at the other end of the spectrum.

Mina had noticed this, but despite his lack of vocal talent, she was glad that Shinji had agreed to come with her here.

While Shinji attempted to sing another song, Mina just took in his features. His soft wavy brown hair, his gentle blue eyes, his delicate baby soft skin, and his warm, inviting smile. Everything about him said 'this is a good guy'. And while Mina had known that before hand, just to look at the boy now she found herself falling more and more in love with him.

Even though he couldn't sing to save his life.

"Shinji-kun? Do you mind if I sing the next song?" Mina asked.

"Oh, no. Please do." he insisted.

Mina stepped up to the small stage and lifted the microphone to her lips as her song came on.

**Sailing To The Moon**

_Huh? A western song!_ Shinji thought as he saw the title.

_Let's Not Mince Words,  
__Hold Me Tight!  
__Let's Not Mince Words,  
__Dear Won't You Kiss Me? _

_Let's Sail To The Moon,  
__And We Can Drift Among The Stars,  
__Floating on the cosmic waves,  
__From Mercury to Mars, _

_Fill my soul with love,  
__And let me dream forevermore,  
__You're the one I love the most,  
__All these thoughts I can't ignore,_

_Let's not mince words, tell me true,  
__Let's not mince words, I love you!_

As Mina finished her song, Shinji just stared at the young woman with sheer amazement and wonder. Her voice was like that of an Angel, (the biblical ones), her beauty was a stand-out feature with her long silky blond hair, deep blue eyes that radiated life and joy, flawless lite peach-cream skin that anyone would want to touch, an athletic, lithe and agile body that had an almost cat-like grace to it, but most of all... was the warmth that she seemed to generate was overwhelming.

Still caught up in the emotion of the song, and not paying much attention to the lyrics could he understand them, Shinji felt his body move before he could finish processing his thoughts.

"Well, Shinji-kun, did you like my MMPH!!!" Mina gasped as she suddenly felt Shinji's lips press against her own.

All at once, Mina felt her entire body shut down. Her knees were locked, preventing her from falling her body to the ground. Her arms dropped to her sides, limp as wet noodles. The microphone fell from her now slack fingers. Her cheeks flushed hotly as her heart pounded in her chest.

Shinji's brain suddenly caught up with him and pulled away from the glazed-eyed Mina, a fearful expression over taking him.

"Oh... God! Mina-san, I'm.... I'm sorry, I..." Shinji gasped as fear etched his face.

"Wha?" Mina asked through a half-glazed over expression.

But before Mina could say or do anything else, Shinji turned around and quickly dashed out of the singing room, leaving a stunned blond-haired girl just standing in the middle of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was hours later and Mina had returned home. She hadn't told her parents what had happened, as she didn't know what had happened herself.

She just sat in her room, quietly, as if trying to figure out what had happened this afternoon.

_Shinji-kun... kissed me. He kissed me. Why did he kiss me? Was it because I sang that song? Was it because he likes me? But then... why did he run? Why did he leave? _

The questions came one after the other, all with no answer.

Her parents had gone out, first worried about leaving their daughter alone in her depressed state. But Mina had put on a brave face for them, telling them that she would be fine. Her parents left for their dinner party with their friends, never knowing how their daughters life was going to change in one night.

It was about just after eleven when a knock on the front door caught Mina's attention. She opened her bedroom window and looked down to see the brown wavy hair of Shinji Ikari standing on her front door step.

_Shinji-Kun!_ She gasped before racing down to the front door.

She jerked the door open and saw the boy before her, looking just as lost and upset at herself.

"S-Shinji?" Mina asked.

"I-I came by to... I wanted to say.... I'm sorry." Shinji said with an ashamed stutter.

"Sorry?" she asked, slightly confused.

"For... kissing you... and... for running out on you without an explanation or....... I'm just sorry." he said as tears streamed down his cheeks and lightly drenched the stoop.

"But why, Shinji? Why did you kiss me?" Mina asked in barely a whisper.

"I... I don't know." he said. "When you sang that song... just hearing your voice... watching you put all your passion and heart into it... it just... I felt this... overwhelming desire to.... it's like I had to kiss you... and I don't know why. I just... did it." he answered. "I'm sorry."

Mina just stared at the boy as her body's motor functions roared to life.

She moved towards Shinji and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him full on the lips. This singular action shocked the boy so much that he froze, feeling the warm and soft flesh against his own.

For several minutes, the blond-haired girl just kissed the brown-haired boy, until she parted from him in order to breath.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Mina-chan?"

"Come inside." she whispered to him, taking his hands and pulling him inside the house before closing the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly midnight before Mina lead Shinji upstairs to her bedroom, flashlight in her left hand, Shinji's hand in her right.

The pair had spent the better part of the last hour in the living room just talking about things and trying to get a handle on their feelings. Shinji explained that he had liked the blond-haired girl for a while and had actually wanted a relationship with her, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. Mina, while happy with this, told Shinji that she had been as lonely as he had, and was naturally confused as to why he had left her right after kissing her.

Shinji's explanation for that was that he was worried he had offended her. When Mina told him that she hadn't been offended, just shocked, Shinji felt ashamed for leaving her like that.

It took until midnight for Mina to convince Shinji that he shouldn't feel ashamed for what he did, and made him promise never to do it again. (Run away, that is)

But once midnight had come, Shinji felt that it was time for him to leave. However, Mina didn't want him to go just yet.

"But... Mina-chan, I..."

"What's wrong Shinji-kun?"

"I really should go. I mean...it isn't right for me to sleep over and..."

"Why not?" she asked, doing her best to keep Shinji's arms around her waist.

"Well because I... I mean we're just starting this relationship, and... what if we..." he said, blushing fiercely at the rather lewd possibilities of staying with such a beautiful girl, alone in her house while her parents were out.

As if reading his mind, Mina smiled and kissed his nose softly.

"I wouldn't mind, Shinji-kun." she said.

"What? Mina!" he gasped.

"I'm serious!" she said. "I've wanted this for so long, Shinji-kun. Ever since I met you. Ever since Serena and the others moved on with their lives, I.... I don't want to be alone anymore." she said, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face against his shoulder.

Shinji relaxed in her grip, hugging her back tightly.

"You're not alone anymore, Mina-chan. I'm your boyfriend now, and I promise that I'll never leave you." he said as he held her.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Huh?"

"What?"

The pair went over to the nearby window and looked out. The clouds passed the moon and vaguely lit up the neighborhood, showing them that the entire area had suddenly gone dark.

"It's a black out!" Mina said.

"I'll never be able to get home in this." Shinji said.

Mina smiled as she looked at Shinji. "Then... then stay with me, Shinji-kun. Please?"

Shinji stared at the girl as the fading moonlight etched her skin softly.

"Please?" she asked.

"Alright. I'll stay." he caved.

The pair found a flashlight in the kitchen and took a pair of candles and a box of matches before heading up to Mina's room.

While Mina lit the candles, one on her desk and one on her bed-side night stand, Shinji just stared at the rather girlish room she had. There was a wall with several posters of pop singers and Idols on them. There was a Western-style bed with some stuffed animals on it, her pink comforter comprised of white Hello Kitty faces, a bedside table with a lamp shaped like the Disney princess Sleeping Beauty, a desk for her homework where another lamp and laptop computer was, a dresser for her clothes, a closet for her clothes, a small table for her mini-stereo, and a window with pink curtains that overlooked the front door stoop.

"What do you think, Shinji-kun?" Mina asked once the last candle was lit next to her bed.

"It's a cute room." Shinji said sincerely.

"Yeah. My parents don't really see me as a young woman yet, and kinda keep this place a little... kid-ish, if you know what I mean." she said.

"Right." he nodded.

For several seconds the pair just stared at each other, or the floor, wondering what to do now. The uncomfortable silence and lack of activity quickly got to the pair, jarring them out of their stupor and causing them to share a similar thought as to how to change this.

_Dose he/she want to kiss me?_ their shared thought went. Their hearts beat wildly in their chest, the dull silence almost giving the other person the ability to hear their heartbeats. _I know I want to kiss him/her_.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Do you wanna make out?" they asked each other.

The pair blushed as soon as they said that, but Shinji saw that the soft glow of the candles made Mina's blush even cuter than before. Stirred by his awoken feelings, Shinji crossed the room and pressed his lips against Mina's as he had that afternoon in the karaoke lounge.

Mina quickly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck as his own arms encircled her body.

Tumbling to the bed as their tongues were waging gentle warfare, Shinji found himself on top of the blond-haired girl.

"Shinji-kun." Mina said, swallowing hard as she stared up at him.

"Mina-chan." Shinji said, staring intently into the girls deep blue eyes.

The pair weren't thinking anymore, their bodies moving on their own. Mina reached up and undid Shinji's button-up shirt as Shinji's hands reached down to gently undo the buttons on Mina's blouse. She sat up and pushed Shinji's shirt off his body, revealing a lean athletic torso bathed in the soft light of the candles. Shinji himself was rewarded as Mina's blouse came off, the young woman's chest covered in a white satin bra.

But it was when they got up from the bed, and removed the rest of their clothes below their waists, that the mood turned almost comical. Mina almost laughed when Shinji removed his pants and she saw that his white boxers had little red hearts on them. She didn't laugh, and Shinji wondered why, until Mina removed her skirt and he saw that she was wearing a white lace thong with little frills... the front covered with red hearts.

The pair blushed a little before realizing just how compatible they were. Their clothes fully removed, save for their underwear, the pair resumed their kissing as their hands began roaming all over their bodies. Shinji pulled Mina back down to the bed, hugging and kissing and allowing their warmth to consume each other. This was made even more possible when Mina unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, leaving Shinji quite stunned and in awe at seeing her full, perky C-Cup breasts.

Teasing the boy slightly, Mina lay on her stomach with her head turned towards Shinji, who lay next to her, his back against the wall.

"Like what you see, Shinji-kun?" she asked, her feet arched up and swaying softly back and forth.

"Yes." he said with a slight lump in his throat.

"You can touch me, if you want."

Without a reply, Shinji lifted his hand up and brushed a stray lock of her blond hair out of her eye. His hand then gently trailed from her bare shoulders, down along the smooth skin of her back, and then to her curvy hips and cute buttocks where her thong barely covered her.

"You have such smooth skin." he said softly.

"Your's isn't bad either." she said, rubbing her hand over his chest.

She reached up and wrapped her arm around Shinji's neck so as to pull herself closer to him, pressing her pert breasts against his chest, their kissing continuing once more.

"I love you, Mina-chan." he whispered into her ear, holding her close as he caressed her back.

"I love you too, Shinji-kun." she replied, kissing his chin and neck as he rubbed against him.

"Then.... may I make love to you?" he asked, his hormones barely able to contain themselves.

"Oh, yes, Shinji-kun! Please. Make love to me!" she sighed.

Shinji kissed Mina again, going from her lips down to her chest, licking and teasing her nipples, causing the blond-haired girl to moan and gasp as he did. After suckling her breasts the boy went lower, kissing her trim belly until he reached her panties.

"Mina... may I?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Please." she said with a blush.

Shinji kissed her lower abs as he pulled the lacy material down past her hips and thighs, revealing all of Mina to him. The girl was already wet from all the making out and close contact. Her heart now raced as her body prepared for what was to come.

Namely herself.

She gasped and groaned loudly as she felt Shinji's tongue delve into her depths, Shinji holding onto her buttocks as he licked and pleasured her.

The fact that Mina was about to lose her virginity on her Hello Kitty bed sheets was lost on the girl, as her boyfriend made her climax with deft use of his tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mina shouted as her body bucked wildly at the orgasm she had just been given.

Shinji moved back up til he was face-to-face with Mina, the blond girl panting madly into his chest.

"Mina-chan? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" she gasped as she buried herself in Shinji's chest.

For several minutes the boy just hugged the girl closely, waiting until she was ready, though he was not in any hurry to deflower her. His own nervousness creeping into his mind apparently, but also aware that he was still hard.

Mina looked up into Shinji's eyes, seeing he was slightly nervous about what was to come. She kissed his neck gently, as if telling him she was just as nervous.

"I still want to do this, Shinji-kun." she said, holding him tightly.

"There's no going back from this, Mina-chan." he said to her.

"I told you, Shinji-kun.... I don't want to be alone anymore."

"But what if you get pregnant?" he asked.

"Then I guess you'll have to marry me." she said with a small laugh.

Shinji just stared at the girl.

"Doesn't anything upset you?" he asked in a humorous tone.

She stared at him for a few seconds, her expression turning serious.

"Being alone. Being unhappy. Being... unloved." she replied.

Shinji sighed as he kissed Mina on the forehead.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "On my back." she whispered.

Shinji positioned himself over the girl, Mina reaching down to pull his boxers off. She smiled as she saw his enlarged member, mentally noting that she would have to pleasure Shinji in the same manner that he pleasured her. But obviously later.

Shinji leaned down and kissed Mina's lips tenderly as her own hands guided Shinji straight into her body. She hissed as he came to her hymen, and shrieked as he pierced her.

Shinji kissed Mina's tears away as he held her tightly, her body trembling as she adjusted herself to his size. A minute later, a happy smile and a silent nod from the young woman emboldened the young man, and he started flexing his hips.

Mina gasped as she felt Shinji move within her, his size filling her up as the friction against her walls touched every nerve she possessed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! God! Shinji!" Mina gasped, her hands grasped the back of his neck, Shinji's right hand pressed down on the bed to support him as his left hand gripped her hip, pulling her to him as he continued to thrust forward.

Mina's body was lifted up from the bed, her legs wrapped around Shinji's waist as his knees arched her hips upwards, leaving only her head and shoulders thrashing around on the pillow. The limited contact she possessed with her bed seemed to make the pleasure more intense within her body.

Her impassioned moans roused Shinji even more and he pulled her up from the bed into a sitting position in his lap, Shinji continuing to thrust, building to a climax as he suckled her pert bosom as he sat upright, both holding each other tightly. Shinji's mouth moved from Mina's breasts to her mouth, the pair passionately kissing as their release came, and so did they.

"Ah! AH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mina gasped as she held onto Shinji tightly.

"UH! UHH!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinji cried out as he firmly wrapped his arms around Mina's shapely body.

The pair collapsed back down onto the bed as their heartbeats returned from their quickened pace to the more steady pulsing, the pair wrapped in each others arms.

"That was incredible... Shinji-kun." Mina whispered to the young man as he held her.

"It was my first time... Mina-chan." Shinji replied as he gently stroked the young woman's hair.

Shinji and Mina lay in each others arms for several minutes, just cuddling and basking in the glow of their activities as sweat beaded down their bodies and staining the bed sheets. It was then that Mina noticed Shinji's somber mood.

"Shinji-kun? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about... well... what if you do get pregnant?" he asked, though the tone in his voice made Mina think there was something else bothering him.

"I told you, Shinji-kun. Having your child... just means you'll have to marry me." she said with a soft smile. "But... there's something else, isn't there?"

It took a full minute before Shinji answered. "I... want a family, Mina-chan. People I could care for and who would care for me. I just... didn't think it would be so soon... or at all."

Mina looked at Shinji and kissed his cheek again. "You're not alone anymore, Shinji-kun. And now, neither am I."

The pair slept soundly in each others arms as the hours past and the morning eventually came. And as it did, so did the arrival of Mina's parents.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a month since Shinji and Mina had been read the riot act by Mina's parents.

They were naturally upset by the fact that Mina had had a boy over and that they had had sex while her parents were out. But after their ravings, they calmed down and quickly warmed to the idea that 1-their daughter had found a nice boy to remove her loneliness, 2-that he was willing to marry Mina in the off-chance she was pregnant, and 3-that he was the world-famous Eva pilot who had already saved the world from destruction.

That alone made the whole thing worthwhile.

Mina didn't end up pregnant from her first coupling with Shinji, but she wasn't deterred by that. Both she and Shinji continued in their relationship, and eventually Mina revealed her other life to Shinji, namely that she was Sailor Venus, the Inner Senshi of Love. Shinji was naturally shocked at this, thinking that there was no way his girlfriend could have been even more special that she was. That was obviously in error.

Shinji and Mina eventually grew up, and when they had graduated high school, they went to America to attend college, where Mina entered the restarted American Idol singing contest.

Out of the nearly two dozen contestants that participated, Mina won, singing the very song that had brought her and her Shinji together. The pair were married a month after she had won, which was a dream come true for Mina.

However, Shinji's dream came true about five years later, when Mina finally got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy that Shinji named Gabriel, and two years later they had another child, a girl that they named Anna.

The lullaby that Mina used to put the children to sleep was the song that she had sung to Shinji, the song that had won her the American Idol contest, the song that was now her and Shinji's love song.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Just so everyone knows, the song that Mina sings is from Ai Yori Aoshi, in which Tina sings a Western song to Kaoru.

Not much to say for this chapter, only that I'm sorry it took so long to get out into an update. My next chapter is with Hotaru, which I am on the verge of finishing. So, you know the drill: read and review, and of course, enjoy. And just so everyone knows, the names of their children were taken from Van Helsing, because I was watching the movie when I finished this chapter.


	4. Hotaru

_**SHINJI AND THE SCOUTS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Eva, nor Sailor Moon

Summary: Shinji dies saving Hotaru from committing suicide, only to be reborn by the girl since he has proven that he cares for her.

Authors Notes: These are basically going to be Lemon stories where Shinji ends up with a different Sailor Scout under a different situation. These will not be mainstream, these will be totally separate stories of how he gets together with each girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Story Four  
**Love and Death**

Hotaru Tomoe was depressed.

Not a good thing for a defender of the universe. On odd title really when one stopped to realize just what she could do. Sufficed to say, Hotaru wasn't your normal teenage girl. She was, in reality, Sailor Saturn, Outer Senshi of Death.

Once before, she and her three friends: Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto, were the four guardians of the outer planets. Their jobs were to defend mankind from attacks that came from outside their solar system. And of the four, Hotaru was the most powerful.

And she was depressed.

The reason she was depressed was that she didn't have any real friends. The Sailor Scouts said that they were her friends, but the truth was she scared them. The power to die, be reborn, come back and destroy a whole planet was something that had come in handy more than once. She ultimately saved the world by forcing the evil alien, Master Pharaoh 90, to flee back to his former universe to escape being destroyed with the Earth. Sailor Pluto then sealed the gateway to their dimension so that he could never return, and Super Sailor Moon used her powers as Neo-Queen Serenity to resurrect all that had been destroyed.

While Hotaru could have revived the Earth on her own, she just didn't the last time she destroyed it. It was the same with people, the ability to kill them and then bring them back to life in seconds. Or she could not. That was her power.

And she was depressed.

During the initial rebirth process for the whole Moon Kingdom, the Senshi of Death had been born a year younger than the Inner Senshi. She was already younger than the Outer Senshi, but now, with the exception of Rini, she was the youngest of the group. The pair had actually gotten along well with each other, until Serena decided it was time for Rini to go back to the thirtieth century.

And once again, she was depressed.

With the war against the Negaverse over, and the evil beings from the "Tau Ceti Star System" gone, Hotaru had nothing in this new world. No real friends, no real family (not with her father having died in a car accident on a business trip), and no one to love her. The other Senshi all had boyfriends and loved ones. They had someone who cared for them. Hotaru had no one like that in her life. Not now.

Which was why she now stood by the railing of the bridge that overlooked the heavy sewage drain. She was here every week, just staring at the large, ever-flowing canal. She had done this at least a dozen times already, and no one had ever noticed. She would wait until the canal had picked up in intensity before throwing herself over the edge. The flow of the canal would drag her into the sewer system where a normal person would die.

But not her. She was the Senshi of Death after all.

"The canal is filling up." she said to herself. _I hope HE doesn't show up._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Flashback, a week ago)

"Hey, did you hear me, freak?" the taller girl shouted at her.

"Leave me alone." Hotaru whispered.

"Why? What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Hotaru's fist charged with dark energy behind her back. All it would take is one little push, and this girl would be dead, and no longer an annoyance to her. But before she could unleash it, another voice joined the fray.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shinji Ikari shouted.

The girl and her two 'goons' backed up as Shinji stepped between them and Hotaru.

"What do you want Ikari?" the taller girl, named Suzu, asked.

"An explanation would be nice." Shinji said.

"We're just trying to teach little Miss 'I Don't Wanna Be Social' a lesson in manners."

"You're not a teacher, Suzu, so don't hand me that." Shinji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

While the girl wasn't intimidated by Shinji, the two boys behind her who knew of Shinji's reputation started backing up. Hotaru's energy ball dissipated, her cheeks flushing and heart racing when she realized who Shinji was.

The reason for these actions was simple: about a month ago Shinji had gotten into an altercation with another student who wanted to test the strength of 'Shinji the Hero Pilot'. He landed three punches to Shinji's face before the boy pilot's 'Berserker' nature kicked in, causing Shinji to break the boy's jaw with an adrenaline-filled uppercut that caught the boy by surprise.

Fortunately the other students had witnessed the fight and were on Shinji's side. Despite that, Shinji spent two weeks in detention for that little tussle. The boy had to have his mouth wired shut for six weeks.

Since then, the whole student body avoided trying to make Shinji angry.

"You don't scare me, Ikari." Suzu said. "I know for a fact you wouldn't hit a girl."

"True. But being a wall between you and Hotaru-san still keeps you from picking on her." Shinji said to the girl.

"Grrr. Fine!" Suzu huffed and walked away, quickly losing her patience.

"Are you alright, Hotaru-san?"

"Y-Yes, Ikari-sama." she said, somewhat reverently.

"It's just Shinji, Hotaru-san." he corrected her.

"Y-yes, Shinji-sama."

"No, no, it's..."

(Bell Ring)

Hotaru blushed and then mad-dashed back to the class room, World History actually, her mind in a torrent of rather lewd thoughts about Shinji.

(End Flashback)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was after school and Shinji was walking back to his home, which was odd considering he had never come this way before. He paused when he noticed a familiar figure standing on the railing of the Kyoshu Canal. A figure with purple-ish hair.

"Is that... HOTARU!" he shouted as he ran up to the edge of the bridge and caught her hand.

"Shinji?" she gasped, seeing who had stopped her descent.

"Hang on!" he cried out as he tried to pull her back up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not going to let you go!"

_No, please don't. You can't see this!_ She gasped in thought.

"Just hang on!" he cried, not willing to use any additional energy to try and make a call for help.

Not that there was anyone around to call for.

However, Shinji eventually gave up, in part due to the fact that he couldn't pull her back up. His Berserker nature, which only activated during moments of anger and pain, would have given him the needed adrenaline to lift the girl up onto the bridge. Such was not the case here.

"Fine." he said as he started to let his grip slip.

"Shinji?" she gasped, seeing his grip slip from the railing as well.

"No one should die alone." he said as he let go and grabbed onto Hotaru before they hit the water.

The pair are swept into the sewer where they get tossed around, churned, and dumped into the lower levels of the canal system.

Hotaru and Shinji wash up on a small slope deep in the sewer system.

They are both dead.

However, less than a minute later, Hotaru started to glow as little stars, that looked like fireflies, were pulled into the girl, causing her to glow as well. Seconds after the light had disappeared, she sat up.

"Shinji?" she gasped when she looked at the dead young man. "Oh, Shinji!" she sobbed as she crushed herself to the boy and started crying. "You... you tried to save me! You actually cared about me! And then you chose... to die with me! Because you didn't want me to be alone! Never have I known anyone to do that for another." she cried. "Especially me." she said as she got on top of him and kissed his lips while tears streamed down onto his face.

It was these tears that caused Shinji to start glowing as Hotaru had been. Hotaru didn't notice the entire time, her own eyes closed tightly in grief. Within seconds, Shinji had stopped glowing and blinked his eyes to stare up at the sewer system he was in.

"Where... where am I?" he asked, obvious confused and puzzled. Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Hotaru's crying into his chest. "Hotaru-san?"

The girl gasped and looked up before smiling. "You're Alright!" she cried and threw herself around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Shinji gasped at her hug, but returned it before sitting both of them back up.

"Hotaru-san! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked.

"You... " she paused, remembering that he just died and probably didn't know it. "you nearly died, and you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried. Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Uh... no. I'm fine. A little sore, but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm... I feel dirty." he replied, looking at his sludge-soaked clothes.

"Well, we are in a sewer." she said.

"Right. Well, come on. Let's get you home." he said.

"Mine or yours?" she asked.

"Well... I'm not sure where we are."

"I think mine is closer." she said.

Hotaru knew this because she had done this several times before. The pair walked out of the storm drain and, as Hotaru had said, they headed right for her house.

Hotaru's house wasn't anything elaborate. A simple two-story white house with a reddish-brown roof, a small yard in the front, and a small stone fence around the yard.

When they got in, Shinji offered the shower to her first, but she insisted since he was the guest.

"I don't want to intrude." he said to her, not really noticing the large collection of lamps the girl had around her house.

"It's not a problem." she stated.

Shinji nodded and then headed upstairs to where the bathroom was. As he ascended the stairs, Hotaru blushed, realizing that she not only had a cute boy in her house, but a cute boy who had tried to save her life; who cared about her. She blushed furiously at the feeling.

It took about a half hour to get all the sewer-gunk off of him. When Shinji finally stepped out of the shower and looked around, he saw that his clothes were gone.

"Uh, Hotaru?" he called out, quickly wrapping a towel around him waist.

Hotaru quickly came around the corner into the bathroom. "Yes, Shin..." she said, pausing in her tracks, blushing brightly as her voice lost it's strength due to the fact that a half-naked and dripping wet young man was right in front of her. "...ji?" she managed to finish.

"Uh...have you seen my clothes?" he asked, blushing a little at his semi-nakedness.

"Uh... I... I put... your wet naked... Clothes! I put your hot, naked Clothes! I put your clothes in the wash!" she gushed, turning away to avoid a potential nosebleed and fainting.

"Oh. Uh... do you have anything I can wear until they're clean?" he asked.

"Uh... I think I can find something."

Hotaru managed to get Shinji a robe, but no underwear.

Shinji thanked her for the clean clothes, and Hotaru went to shower herself. While she did that, Shinji decided to make himself useful and started fixing something for the both of them to eat, using what Hotaru had on hand in her kitchen. Once Hotaru was done with her shower, and dressed in a simple bathrobe, she wandered down the stairs and found Shinji preparing a simple but delicious meal for the both of them. It was just salad, strips of chicken with seaweed, seasoned fruit and juice.

She smiled happily at his gesture.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... you're father is in an institution?" Shinji asked as the pair sat down at the round kitchen table.

"Yes. He went mad a short time ago and... lost his mind." Hotaru said, as she sat on Shinji's right.

"Do you go to see him at all?"

"Well...yes. Though he barely remembers me. Or the trouble he caused."

"Trouble? What kind of... oh." he suddenly gasped, realizing that whatever it was, it was most likely personal.

"Do you know?"

"No, but... he... must have done something pretty bad if he went to an asylum. My father went to one as well."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he tried to genocide the world in order to resurrect my mother."

"Oh my!" she gasped, knowing that Shinji would not lightly talk about something like that.

"When it failed, he... lost his mind. He's in a maximum security hospital for the criminally insane. I can only visit him once a year and that's only because I'm his son." he said.

"I see." she said sadly. "My father did something similar. His actions...I'm sorry. I... I can't really.."

"No, no. It's alright. I understand." he replied.

"Thank you, Shinji. You're so nice." she said with a smile.

_She's so cute!_ He thought with a blush.

_He's gorgeous!_ She thought with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The pair talked about other things besides their estranged fathers, neither really noticing that their hands were drifting closer and closer together, as were their bodies towards each other in their chairs. It was when the dryer finally dinged that Shinji and Hotaru snapped back to reality.

Shinji quickly noticed just where their hands were, a slightly guilty feeling welling up in his mind as she politely got up and hurried into the back room behind the kitchen where his clothes were ready.

However, as he left, Hotaru got up and went after him, a mischievous side of her wanting to see him change. That was when she overheard him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shinji!" he snapped. "You nearly kissed that sweet, cute and innocent girl, and she probably didn't even want to be kissed by you!"

_He thinks I'm cute?_ Hotaru blushed. _And he wanted to kiss me?_

"I should just get my clothes and get out before I do something she'll hate me for." he hissed.

However, right as he said that, a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder sounded outside.

"It's raining?" Shinji gasped. "Now I _can't_ leave!"

_It's raining!_ Hotaru smiled. _Thank You Kami!_ She praised.

"Guess I can get dressed, at least." he said as he did just that.

Outside the washing room, Hotaru's heart was about to beat out of her chest. Her mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts, all laden with lust.

_What is wrong with me? Shinji likes me... but he seems... hesitant. How can I..._ she thought, when suddenly...

"Hotaru?" Shinji asked, causing the girl to jump.

"Eep!" she cried out.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes! Um..." she paused. _It's now or never!_ She thought before answering him. "Shinji-kun? Can I... can I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor?" he asked, looking questioningly at her. "I guess. What is it?"

"Will you... will you kiss me?" she asked in a nervous tone.

Shinji froze as he stared at the cute girl for a few seconds, wondering if she had overhead him earlier.

"Are–are you sure?" he asked, himself sure that he wanted to kiss her.

"Yes." she said, this time with confidence.

"Well... if you... really want to." he said, swallowing hard as he moved closer to her.

Hotaru was almost ramrod-straight, her head tilted upwards as her eyes closed in anticipation. It made Shinji feel a little bit better that she was as nervous about this as he was. He gripped her small shoulders gently, startling her a bit, as he moved in towards her slowly, keeping his eyes opened so that he could see just where he was going.

Hotaru felt his warm breath upon her skin, right before his lips touched her own.

The second his lips touched hers, her heart-rate skyrocketed! Her pulse was erratic and her knees were like jelly. Yet, she remained standing as Shinji kissed her.

_Her lips are so soft and warm._ Shinji thought as he continued to kiss her.

_He's kissing me! He's kissing me!_ Hotaru thought as her hands suddenly went up and around Shinji's neck, deepening the kiss and adding her tongue.

This was enough to shock Shinji and topple him backwards, into the living room and onto the couch where Hotaru kept a firm grip on him.

Shinji looked up at the girl, who was smiling and blushing furiously, her arms still around his neck.

"I... I really like you, Shinji-kun." she said in a soft tone.

"I really like you too, Hotaru-chan." he said back to her.

Hotaru smiled as she unwrapped her arms and placed her head on Shinji's chest. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she quickly fell asleep. Shinji looked down at the girl, noticing how comfortable and relaxed she was, as well as asleep, he decided that he would just let the girl sleep and talk about their relationship in the morning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(15 Years Later)

Shinji was working diligently at his desk when a knock on his door altered him to the arrival of someone. Getting up from his desk he walked to the door, opened it, and gasped at what he saw.

"Hello, Mr Ikari. I'm Nurse Hotaru, and I'm here for your medical check-up, as required by hospital regulations." the young and shapely young woman said.

She was a few inches shorter than Shinji, dressed in a tight-fitting white nurses outfit that hugged her trim and athletic figure, though even Shinji could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her uniform. She had long, dark purple hair, sparkling indigo eyes, flawless cream-colored skin, and a rather cute, heart-shaped mouth.

"Are you sure, Nurse Hotaru?" Shinji asked. "I mean... I feel fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, sir." Hotaru said as she took Shinji's arm and lead him over to the armless couch that Shinji often used to relax. She pushed him down onto the couch and turned him so that he was lying completely head-to-toe on the couch. She then lifted her leg and stretched it over his stomach, her short skirt riding up her long legs, revealing her black silk stockings that stopped at her upper thighs. But it also revealed that she was wearing black, silk panties.

"Now... open your mouth and let me take your temperature." she said in a husky voice, taking a thermometer from her front pocket, shaking it, and sticking it in Shinji's open mouth.

However, once the thermometer was under his tongue, Hotaru quickly began unbuttonig his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Shinji mumbled almost unintelligently.

"I have to check how well your heart and pulse are functioning." Hotaru said, opening his shirt and staring at his well-muscled chest. She smiled lustfully as she ran her hands over his smooth skin, her fingers stretching and retracting, almost like she was massaging his chest. "My, my. Your skin feels very cool. And I can feel your heartbeat. It feels a little weak. I wonder how your pulse is?" she asked as her roaming hands went up to his neck, fingering his throbbing veins. "Hmm. Your pulse is a little weak as well."

Hotaru took the thermometer out of Shinji's mouth and looked at it.

"Yes. Your temperature is also a few degrees below normal." she said.

"What can we do about this, Nurse Hotaru?" Shinji asked, his breathing becoming deep and ragged.

"Well... the only assured way to raise your pulse and temperature..." she said, reaching for the buttons on her nurses uniform. "...is to stimulate your body into healing itself." she said, pulling her uniform shirt open, and proving Shinji right, that she was not wearing a bra. Her perky C-cup breasts which were nicely round and jutted out directly at Shinji.

"Oh... I'd say I'm definitely stimulated." Shinji said his hands suddenly reaching up and pulling the uniform-shirt completely off her body and dropping it on the floor.

He then leaned up off the couch, the sexy nurse sliding off his stomach and down to his waist. Shinji placed his hands on Hotaru's back and pulled her flush against him, his lips finding hers as her perky breasts rubbed up against his chest.

"Mmmm! Mmmmmm!" Hotaru moaned before she pulled away from him. "Mr Ikari! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to take advantage of me." she said, her own deep breathing was causing her chest to rise and fall.

"I apologize, Nurse Hotaru. You're just... such a beautiful woman." he said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "And it's been so long since I've had a beautiful woman to make love to."

"It's... been a long time for me too, Mr Ikari." she said in a dreamy, lust-induced state. "Perhaps... we can help each other."

Her blood was boiling, her breathing was deep, and her mind was no longer in control. The second she lunged forward, her tongue shooting into his mouth, Shinji knew that their roleplaying was over.

Which suited him just fine.

Shinji wrapped his arms tightly around her nubile torso, her only arms wrapping around his neck as their mouths quickly took to ravaging each other. Hotaru's arms quickly unwrapped and pulled his shirt off the rest of his body. They then ambled down his chest and stomach and began to unfasten his belt and pants. While that was going on, Shinji's hands slid down her slim body to her nurses skirt and expertly unbuttoned it and slid the zipper all the way down.

These rapid movements caused them to break their kissing, even as Hotaru dismounted Shinji in order to fully remove her skirt and panties. After shimming out of her silk, and moist, panties, she was about to remove her stockings, when Shinji stopped her.

"Leave them on." he said to her as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers.

"Oh, Shinji-kun." Hotaru moaned as his tall and athletic body was revealed to her.

"I love you Hotaru-chan." Shinji whispered as he leaned in, capturing mouth with his own as his tongue pushed past her lips and quickly wrestled with hers. She moaned passionately as her arms wrapped around his neck, his own arms wrapping around her upper torso, lifted her off the floor and back onto the couch. The pair adjusted themselves quickly, Hotaru lifting her hips so that her now dripping womanhood was directly over Shinji's aching manhood. In one smooth movement, Hotaru dropped her hips and impaled herself upon his eight-inch long, one-and-a-half-inch wide 'love muscle', causing her to gasp in joy once again.

Her lover once again buried inside of her, to the hilt, Hotaru lifted herself up into a sitting position, and began rocking her hips back and forth. Shinji gripped her hips tightly with his hands to keep her there, looking up and instantly becoming mesmerized by her beauteous form:, her wildly whipping hair, her bouncing breasts, her face glazed over with lust and desire as she moaned passionately over and over again.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" she cried out as her voice became louder and more vocal with each passing second.

Shinji's hands, still firmly holding her jostling sides, caressed her skin and moved upwards until they reached her perky bouncing breasts. She shrieked out suddenly as his hands enveloped her smooth and round breasts, her body not stopping in her rocking. His hands caressed and massaged the fine skin she possessed, his fingers tweaking her small nipples, which only sent euphoric feelings pulsating through her body.

"Oh! Shinji-kun! More! I... It's So Good!" Hotaru gasped as her own hands came up and pressed his hands tighter against her breasts.

Several minutes of tender groping eventually ended as Shinji quickly flipped Hotaru over and onto her back, looming over her in a position of sheer dominance.

"Now I'm going to have my way with you, my beautiful Senshi." he said lustfully, his arms reaching under her body, holding her body tightly, his left hand holding the back of her head firmly to as to keep her exactly where he wanted her.

Hotaru just looked up at her lover, unconcerned with his knowing her former occupation. She had told him that years ago. Her hands reached around and gripped his back, her legs wrapping around his waist so as to hold him to her, tightly.

"Then enjoy yourself, my noble pilot." Hotaru moaned as Shinji thrust his tongue into her mouth once again, his manhood into her body, her body tensing as Shinji did in deed have his way with her.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as Shinji thrust in and out of the Hotaru's body, holding the young woman tightly in his arms, occasionally opening his eyes to stare into hers. A difficult thing since her eyes were closed tightly due to the euphoric high she was on. Flesh rubbed against flesh, a fierce friction within Hotaru's body causing the woman to moan even louder to the point of screaming. Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve and synapse lit up like the 4th of July, her body thrashing around within Shinji's firm grip as he kept pumping harder and faster.

"Shinji! I can't... hold... on... I-I... I'M COMING!" Hotaru screamed madly, her fingernails digging into Shinji's back as he held her body tightly as a barnacle to a ship as he came with him.

"HOTARU!" Shinji shouted as their bodies froze in a tense and overwhelmingly pleasurable explosion of sexual satisfaction.

Hotaru screamed out madly as if in some kind of intense pain or torture, almost crushing Shinji with her arms, legs, and the inner walls of her womanhood, even as his hot seed shot fiercely into her body. Sweat and sex juices dripped down and off of their bodies as Shinji's body rested down upon her smaller frame, his lips kissing her neck to calm her.

"I think... you came a little harder... than last time." Shinji said softly to her.

"I think... I did." Hotaru whimpered to him. "But... at least... your pulse, heart rate, and temperature are... back up." she said with a small laugh.

Shinji smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Hotaru-chan." he said, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she said, hugging him tightly.

15 years ago, Shinji and Hotaru became boyfriend and girlfriend. Their relationship grew steadily, all through high school and college. After graduating they got married, even as they entered med school. Their first time (meaning sex) was during med school, an action that had eventually lead up to these sexual roleplaying games. Even though Shinji and Hotaru enjoyed the 'Doctor and Nurse' games the best.

Shinji was a fully licensed doctor, with his own clinic, while Hotaru was his nurse/assistant. They had no children as yet, as Hotaru's Sailor Saturn death powers killed off all 'foreign' objects within her body, but they were patient if nothing else. While Shinji's life as an Eva-pilot was practically public knowledge, (which had granted him a type of emancipation-status from needing a guardian, and helped him and Hotaru move in together after becoming official) Hotaru's life as a Sailor Scout was less well-known. She eventually told Shinji about her life, everything including how she had been a heroine and 'threat' to the universe. She was, at first, concerned that Shinji would be afraid of her and leave her. But she had little to worry about, as both of them seemed to be almost the same in personalities and life experiences.

Both had loving mothers who died when they were young children. They both had megalomaniacal fathers. They both had several traumatic experiences in their lives.

(Shinji's consisted of Sachiel's beatings, Ramiel shooting him, Leliel capturing him, Toji's maiming, Zeruel's beatings, Rei II's death, Tabris's death. Hotaru's consisted of being ostracized throughout her life because of her healing powers (Random person: "She's a witch, I tell you!"), being hunted by the very same people who should've been her allies, when Mistress 9 possessed her body and when Galaxia took control of her and the other Scouts)

And both of them were shy, kind, selfless, and had low-to-dismal sense of self-worth.

Therefore it seemed appropriate, almost karmatic, that they had ended up together. Their dark lives had connected them to each other, and they had found love, peace and happiness in a way none of their friends had ever imagined or thought to give them.

It was all they had ever wanted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know it has been a long time since I updated this story. For that, I apologize. Hopefully this will make up for things. (At least for a little while) I'd like to thank all my reviewers and those who PM'd me about this story. Also, forgive my over-exaggeration of Hotaru's resurrection powers when they died. I couldn't resist.

My next story will be Shinji/Sailor Jupiter. I hope to have this out by next month.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"You... " she paused, remembering that he just died and probably didn't know it. "you nearly died, and you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried. Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Uh... no. I'm fine. A little sore, but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm... I feel dirty." he replied.

"Well, we are in a sewer." she said. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Mine or yours?" he asked.

"Mine. I think it's closer." she said.

Hotaru knew this because she had done this several times before. They walked out of the storm drain and headed towards her place.

"Uh, Hotaru?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, Shinji?" she replied.

"Why aren't your clothes dirty?" he asked, noticing her sludgeless clothes.

"Uh... special Scots-guard?" she grinned sheepishly.


End file.
